Ángel Custodio
by Jenn Hale
Summary: Emmett sólo tenía curiosidad por conocer a la niña que Rose llevaba dentro. Ella no lo recuerda muy bien, pero algo hará que Emm pueda conocer a la pequeña Rosalie. ¿Pero que pasará si la vida de ella corre peligro en su infancia? ¿Emmett se atrevería a sacrificar su amor para protegerla?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, como va? Acá de nuevo con una nueva historia, sobre nuestros osos Emm y Rose, espero les guste :3**

* * *

 **Ángel Custodio.**

Capítulo 1

Se supone que en esta vida, alguien decide por nosotros cuando es nuestro momento de partir.

Bueno, por algún motivo, ella sabía que llegaba su hora. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, las horas del reloj y los minutos, sólo consistían una pequeña parte del tiempo que le quedaba.

Todo había pasado tan deprisa.

El descuido de una madre a su hija de cinco años, quien se encontraba jugando con una pelota, la cual terminó en la calle a causa de haberla lanzado muy fuerte.

Rosalie corrió tras ella, sin importarle lo demás, sólo quería su pelota de nuevo. Tal era así que no notó cuando ese camión se aproximaba a ella a toda velocidad.

–ROSALIE!– la llamó su madre, de forma desesperada. Rosalie miró en dirección al grito, ya con la pelota en sus manos, pero era tarde.

Él estaba observando, todavía no entendía como había llegado hasta ahí. Hacía unas horas, estaba con su mujer pasando la mejor de las noches, su cabello rubio con rizos acariciaba su abdomen desnudo...

"–ROSALIE!"– escuchó. Y en una milésima de segundo se encontraba con la niña en brazos, poniéndola a salvo. En lo único que pudo pensar fue "Ella no".

Pov Emmett

Me encontraba con mi hermoso ángel, admirando como nuestra sobrina tocaba el piano con su padre, se veían muy bien juntos. Ambos estaban tan sincronizados. Rose sonreía de orgullo al igual que yo y todos los presentes.  
Renesmee aparentaba unos diez años, era la niña más hermosa de todo el mundo. Definitivamente no había nadie como ella.  
Me preguntaba cómo era Rose de niña, me imaginaba un pequeño ángel rubio con ojos azules hermosos.

–¿En qué piensas, amor?–me preguntó mi osita. La miré con ternura y le di un dulce beso en los labios.

–En ti, como siempre–ella sonríe con ternura–me preguntaba como eras tú de niña–sus ojos llenos de alegría, se apagaron dejando ver cierta tristeza…o nostalgia, no sabría decir bien lo que reflejaban. La estreché en mis brazos y besé sus cabellos.

–Lo siento amor, no quería hacerte sentir mal–dije sin dejar de mimarla.

–No recuerdo mucho… sólo recuerdo que era algo torpe, pero me gustaba estar arreglada y verme bien, tenía muchos vestidos, y los fines de semana mamá me llevaba al parque y…–sus ojos se quedan viendo hacia la nada, tal vez recordando esos momentos. Sacude su cabeza y me mira seria, para después esbozar una sonrisa.

–Era adorable, si es lo que quieres saber– me dijo al final. La besé y le guiñé un ojo, esa era la forma en qué nos comunicábamos para ir a nuestra casa a tener un poco de intimidad.  
Entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos fuimos como dos balas.

Me agradaba mucho estar con ella, mi ángel, me había salvado. Cada día me demostraba todo su amor.  
Me encontraba acariciando su espalda desnuda, nos besábamos como si fuera la última vez, siempre que lo hacíamos me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.  
De repente dejo de sentir sus caricias, dejo de sentir su cuerpo. Abro los ojos para ver donde se había ido, me sorprendí a mi mismo notando que no podía sentir su olor. ¿Dónde está mi osita? También noté cambios en nuestra habitación.  
No lo pienso dos veces y voy a la mansión, algo pasaba.

–Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Alice…–los llamé apenas crucé el umbral de la puerta. Todos ellos aparecieron, incluso Bella.

–¿Qué está pasando?–preguntó Edward.

–¿Alice?–preguntó Jasper. La duende estaba con cara de sorpresa, tratando de analizar sus pensamientos.

–No vi nada, de repente todo se esfumó y…–Alice miró a Edward por unos segundos.

–Emmett, ¿Rose?–preguntó Edward, cambiando la dirección de su mirada de Alice a la mía.

–Estábamos…–Bella carraspeó interrumpiéndome, haciéndome notar que detrás de ella se encontraba Nessie, aferrada a su cuerpo– Estábamos hablando y de repente ya no estaba conmigo.

–¿Qué pasó con tía Rose?–preguntó mi sobrina.

–Debemos ir a buscarla, sea donde sea, Alice, trata de ver cualquier cosa–dijo Carlisle.

–Estoy segura que tu tía está bien, amor–le decía Bella a Nessie, a modo de consuelo.

–Emmett, vamos a la cabaña– me dijo Edward. Asentí y lo seguí.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero nunca llegamos a la cabaña, la casa que teníamos con Rose.

–Edward…

–Alice vio cuando Rose desapareció, pero le pareció algo imposible. De repente todos nos encontrábamos alerta, como si hubiéramos viajado en un parpadeo. Hasta Renesmee, se despertó asustada.

Lo miré asustado, ¿y si éramos nosotros los que nos habíamos ido y mi Rose se quedó sola?

–Tranquilo, solucionaremos esto–me tranquilizó. El celular de Edward sonó y ambos estuvimos alertas.

–¿Alice?–dijo. Traté de escuchar lo que ella le decía.  
 _  
"–Creo haber visto a Rose, no lo sé, es confuso… deben venir ya"–_ le decía. Edward le respondió y nos dirigimos nuevamente a casa.

–Una niña–dijo Edward apenas llegamos, supuse leyendo los pensamientos de nuestra vidente hermana.

–¿Crees que sea ella?

–Probablemente, tiene las mismas facciones…

–Si no nos damos prisa…

–¿Alguien puede explicar qué sucede?–habló Esme.

–Alice vio a una niña, cree que es Rosalie, y yo también. Debemos ir al parque donde se encuentra–Edward nos miraba serio, o ¿preocupado?

Todos asentimos y fuimos al dichoso parque. Noté que las calles de Forks habían cambiado.

–¿Esto es Forks?–pregunté.

–Estamos en Rochester 1920–Informó Carlisle señalando un calendario en uno de los bares que pasábamos.  
¿Qué demonios?

–Será mejor mantenernos alejados, podría ser peligroso–dijo Carlisle.

Nos aproximamos lo más que pudimos al parque, había muchos niños jugando. Entre ellos, una niña rubia y un niño rubio jugando con la pelota.  
Ambos estaban tan concentrados jugando, bueno a decir verdad parecía que no se llevaban tan bien. Ella le sacaba la lengua y él quería quitarle la pelota de las manos.  
Ella se aleja y lanza la pelota, que termina en la calle. Me preguntaba donde podría estar su madre.  
Miré a mi familia y todos parecían observar en la misma dirección. Alice tenía esa expresión que ya todos conocíamos muy bien.

–¿Qué sucede, Al?–pregunté. Todos estábamos expectantes, esperando que ella dijera lo que tenía que decir.

–La niña…–dijo. Todos voltearon a ver. Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta. La niña se encontraba en medio de la calle, tomando la pelota en sus manos.  
Miré al enorme camión que se aproximaba hacia ella, la pequeña tenía una cara de susto que me daba ganas de ir y calmarla.  
 _"Ella no"_ pensé. Acto seguido me encontraba corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana hacia ella, tomándola en brazos y evitando el terrible impacto.

–Emmett–escuché como me llamaba mi familia. Miré a la pequeña que tenía en mis brazos, ella apenas estaba consciente, sus ojitos estaban cerrados y una herida se asomaba por su frente y el inicio del cabello. La deje cuidadosamente en el suelo y fui con mis hermanos.

–Fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no te resistías al olor de su sangre?–me reprendió Carlisle.

–Yo…–Ni siquiera me había importado su sangre, algo me impulsó a protegerla. Ella debía estar a salvo.

–Emmett no quería lastimarla, él quiere protegerla–dijo Edward leyendo mis pensamientos. Asentí correspondiendo a lo que dijo.

–¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?–pregunté.

–Ya sabes, Jasper no podía resistir mucho tiempo–dijo Bella.

Se me hacía extraño estar sin la compañía de Rose. Miré a Nessie que tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella, su rostro lleno de preocupación me recordaba a la niña.

–¿Creen que va a estar bien?–pregunté, mirando en dirección a la niña. Su madre ya estaba con ella y se la llevaba.

–Bueno, podríamos ir a ver que se encuentra bien. De seguro su madre la llevará a un hospital–dijo Carlisle.

–¿Y qué estamos esperando?–dije.

Luego de eso, todos estábamos en marcha al hospital más cercano.  
Alice y Jasper ya nos esperaban ahí.

–Vi que íbamos a terminar todos aquí, y bueno…–dijo ella.

–¿La has visto?

–La están examinando, creo que se encuentra bien, pronto la dejarán en el parque del hospital para hablar con su madre–dijo ella sonriendo.

–Alice, ¿esa niña era Rose?–preguntó Edward. Lo miré sorprendido. ¿Esa niña podría ser Rose? ¿Cómo era posible?

–Si… su madre la llamó por ese nombre, y no tengo ninguna duda de que ella es Rose–dijo ella segura.

–¿Cómo es posible?–preguntó Esme.

–Ninguno de nosotros es capaz de llevarnos al pasado, me sorprendería mucho que alguien pudiera hacer algo así…–decía Carlisle.

–Tal vez no fuimos nosotros, sino alguien más–dijo Bella.

–¿Los Vulturis?–habló Renesmee por primera vez. Todos la miramos. Edward se acercó a ella y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

–¿Podrían?–preguntó Bella. En ese momento, vimos como la madre de la niña… la madre de Rose, salía del consultorio.

–Será mejor que vayamos a ver qué Rose esté bien–dije. Ni había terminado de hablar y ya me dirigía al dichoso parque.

Miré hacia el grupo de niños que jugaba en el pequeño parque del hospital. Una niña rubia se columpiaba, sonreí al verla.

– ¿Es ella?– le pregunté a Alice.

–No, la tuya es esa que tiene una bendita en la frente–dijo mi hermana señalando a otra niña de unos cinco o seis años, rubia y de ojos azules. Esa si era mi Rose, y tal como Alice había dicho, traía una bendita en la frente.

– ¿Podemos ir a hablarle?– pregunté. Carlisle no sabía que responder.

–Ella no te conoce todavía, Emmett, ni siquiera a nosotros. Podríamos alterar su presente...–decía Edward.

–O su futuro– concluyó Jasper, que no había dicho nada desde que llegamos.

–¿Esa es tía Rose?–preguntó Nessie. Todos la miramos, y al igual que yo, a excepción de Bella, le sonreímos. Nessie se escondió detrás de las piernas de Bella, ruborizándose.

–Nessie puede ir a hablar con ella, Rose no la conoce–dijo Edward.

Todos nos envolvimos en una conversación de cómo hacer que Renesmee se acerque a ella sin asustarla, debíamos pensar bien nuestros movimientos. No queríamos que Rose desapareciera ni nada por el estilo, u esas cosas que solían pasar en las películas.  
Quería acercarme a ella y hablarle, conocerla… Era la niña más bonita que jamás haya visto, y me sentía afortunado. Si tan solo ella supiera quién era yo. Iba a cuidarla, hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad iba asegurarme de que nada malo le pasara. Custodiarla, incluso hasta su sombra. Ese sería mi nuevo trabajo.

* * *

 **Reviews?  
Actualizaré esta historia únicamente los Domingos, ya que no es muy larga. Todavía nose si convertirla en un Two Shoot o dividirla en capítulos.  
Nos leemos, saludos desde Argentina! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Pov Emmett**

Nos encontrábamos en el patio del hospital, observando a los niños jugar y a otros tratando de pasar un buen rato.  
Renesmee estaba preparada para hacer su papel de "niña" e ir a investigar un poco.

–¿Crees que sea buena idea?–le pregunté a Edward, quien observaba como Nessie se acercaba a Rose.

–Nada puede salir mal– me dijo él. Ambos nos quedamos observando a la niña. Nuestra familia estaba esparcida por todo el lugar evitando llamar la atención.

– ¿Qué te pasó?– le preguntó Renesmee a Rosalie, señalando la bandita que ésta última traía en la cabeza.

Rosalie la miró con sus adorables ojos azules, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el viento que golpeaba su rostro.  
Movía sus piernas hacia delante y atrás con nerviosismo, en el asiento en el que se encontraba junto a Nessie.

–Me caí– respondió sin titubear. Renesmee la miró frunciendo el ceño, preguntándose así misma porqué Rose le mentía.

–¿Estás segura?– le preguntó, acercándose para ver más de cerca su cabeza, a pesar de que no podría ver la herida.

–¿No me crees?– le preguntó Rosalie molesta, cruzándose de brazos.  
Nessie se alejó al sentir el olor de su sangre.

–No pareces tan segura

–Nadie te pidió que vengas a hablarme–le dijo la rubia, apartando la mirada de ella.  
Los ojos de Nessie se pusieron cristalinos, el que su tía la tratara de esa forma la hería.  
Contuvo sus lágrimas y se puso firme, ella también podía ser ruda.

–No, Ness– la detuvo su padre, hablando sólo para ella. Renesmee suspiró y se puso de pie.

–¿Cómo te llamas?– le preguntó poniéndose en frente de ella.

–Rosalie Hale–ambas se miraron unos segundos. Renesmee observaba los ojos de su tía, que la miraban como si estuviera buscando algo en ella. ¿Y si la reconocía?

–¿Y tú?–le preguntó Rose.

–Renes… Me llamo Carlie–le dijo mi sobrina. Miré a Edward frunciendo el ceño, por poco y Nessie se equivoca.

–Emmett, solo tiene cuatro años–dijo él.

–Y aparenta diez–rodó los ojos.

– ¿Realmente te caíste? –le volvió a preguntar. Rosalie se levantó y fue corriendo donde estaba su madre.  
Nessie vino hasta nosotros con la cabeza gacha y un pequeño puchero en su rostro.

–Lo siento–dijo ella. Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos y besó sus cabellos.

–Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste–le dijo él.

– ¿Llegaste a leer su mente?–le pregunté a mi hermano. Nessie se separó de él y corrió donde se encontraba Bella.

–No recuerda el accidente, te recuerda a ti–dijo él sonriendo de una manera divertida.

– ¿Qué ocultas?–le pregunté.

–La historia se repite, Emmett… ella te ve como su ángel, al igual que tu a ella cuando te salvó del oso–me dijo serio. Me quedé paralizado. ¿En serio me recordaba? Sonreí preocupado.

– ¿Crees que sea lo correcto?

–Creo que mientras estemos aquí, puedes estar cerca de ella…pero no tanto, ya sabes

–Si si, sino podré cambiar su futuro–bufé.

Esperé unas horas hasta que Rosalie se fue con su mamá a su casa, siendo dada de alta. La casa de Rosalie era muy bonita, contaba con un patio trasero bastante amplio.

–Ten cuidado con las escaleras–le dijo su madre. Me acerqué un poco y observé como mi pequeña subía las escaleras a paso tortuga, midiendo cada uno de sus pasos. Quise reírme.

–Mamá, ¿podemos comer pastel de manzana?–habló ella.

–Claro cariño– respondió su madre. Rosalie sonrió y se apresuró a subir las escaleras, aun así midiendo cada paso que daba.

Decidí apartarme un poco del lugar para darle más privacidad, después de todo ella ya estaba segura en su casa y con su madre… _quien no la cuidó muy bien y por su culpa Rose casi muere_ , pensé y traté de borrar ese pensamiento antes de no poder controlarme y terminar con la vida de esa mujer.

–¿Cómo lo llevas?–levanté la cabeza hacia la rama de un árbol, donde mi hermana estaba de cuclillas como si estuviera a punto de saltar.

–Lo mejor que puedo, Bells–le respondí. Ella en dos segundos estuvo a mi lado.

–Edward dijo que ella no recuerda nada del accidente, ¿crees que sea grave?–la miré. Sus ojos dorados no me miraban, supuse que en realidad no estaba viendo nada.

–Carlisle dice que algunos golpes fuertes suelen provocar la pérdida de memoria. Lo bueno es que ella recuerda quien es y quiénes son sus padres… me preocuparía si llega a recordar algo, va a empezar a hablar

–A menos que tu hables con ella primero–la miré. ¿Acaso estaba loca?

–No puedo acercarme a ella, Bella, es peligroso–le respondí.

–Sé que todos te dijeron que no debías estar demasiado cerca, pero de no ser por tu acercamiento ella no estaría aquí–respondió fijando su mirada en mi. Tenía razón, de no ser por mí, Rosalie… no quería siquiera pensarlo.

–¿Y esto… de estar de repente en su pasado?–pregunté cambiando de tema.

–Alice ha visto algo… sospecha mucho de los Vulturis, pero no lo sabremos hasta en unos días–respondió muy seria.

–Nos avisará, ¿verdad?–asintió.

–Deberíamos ir con ellos, Carlisle quiere hablar con nosotros… quiere que mientras estemos aquí, vistamos tal cual la época y todo eso–me dijo. Asentí y la seguí camino hacia nuestra familia. Me dolía alejarme de Rose, pero sabía que Alice trataría de ver cualquier inconveniente que se presentara y me avisaría.

–¿Y bien, Alice?–preguntó Jasper.

–Aro tiene un nuevo aliado… aún no he visto muy bien de qué se trata pero, será mejor estar atentos–dijo ella, fijando sus ojos en mi. ¿Acaso vio algo de Rosalie? Edward asintió para mí.

–Ya saben lo que deben hacer, mañana cada quien tendrá ropa nueva y todo lo que se necesite… lamento decirles que se terminó el uso de celulares en público. Traten de no llamar mucho la atención–nos dijo Carlisle.

–Nosotros iremos de caza–informó Esme.

–Iremos con ustedes–dijo Alice– deberías venir también Emmett, ya sabes…–dijo haciendo una mueca.

–¿Va a estar bien?–pregunté. Ella asintió y entonces todos salimos disparados hacia el bosque. Traté de concentrarme en mi tarea y disfrutar del momento, aunque se me era imposible… El rostro angelical de Rose aparecía en mi mente, bloqueándome la visión de cualquier animal que ande cerca.

–Todo va a salir bien, hermano. No dejaremos que le pase nada–me dijo Jasper, apareciendo a mi lado. Una ola de calma se hizo presente en mi cuerpo y se lo agradecí.

–Gracias, Jas– esperaba sea cierto, que todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

 **Reviews? Saben que los valoro mucho :)  
** **Nos leemos!**


End file.
